Addiction
by super ario
Summary: -"I don't have a problem, Abby."- Wally might not think so. But, she's sure of it. Silly, 4/5 friendship.


_A/N: "What are they doing?" I ask myself. " I think they're bonding... " I answer. Heh. This idea popped into my head a while ago, but I hadn't thought about posting it. I wanted to write a little four-five friendship, (I have to be honest, I do not support 4/5 romanticly. Blech.) And I figured I might as well post this. This ficlet is rather pointless, but I just thought it would be funny..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Kids Next Door. If I did....well, things would be different...._

* * *

"Are you _insane_?"

The Australian boy looked up at his friend, with his eyebrows up in fake confusion. "What?"

"Put that down." She tiredly demanded, walking into the treehouse livingroom. He glanced at the object in his hand that she was referring to, and exhaled. Put it down? No way. That's the last thing he wanted to do.

"Abby..." The blond began, not wanting a repeat of last night, "Y'know, we go through this all the time...."

"Abby knows." She nodded, "But it still ain't getting through your thick head, now, is it?"

Rolling his eyes, he turned his body so he was facing her, just as took a seat beside him on the old couch. It was true, in fact, the two of them had gone through this conversation practically everyday. But, he was capable of making his own decisions (good or bad),and if doing this made him happy, then she should just accept it like so. "I don't see what the big deal is..."

"Big deal?" She scoffed, "That stuff is _bad_ for you, that's the big deal..."

"Don't interventions usually have more people involved?" He asked amused-like, noting that none of the other Sector V operatives were around. Everyday she tried to convince him to quit; being that it seemed the rest of the team was oblivious to what he was doing. Everynight. The same thing. Here, on the couch...It's how they bonded.

"Oh, shut up." She sighed. Was she ever going to get through to him? It wasn't looking like their breakthrough would happen...at least, not anytime soon. Everynight she gave him the same speech, the same warnings. Everynight he gave the same rebuttles and ended up doing it anyway. It was just the way it was. She just felt the need to try and talk some sense into him. He needed it. "You know Abby's only doing this because I'm your friend..."

"And the others aren't?"

"No, that's not what Abby meant, " she looked at him, with a sudden serious expression, "But, seriously. You know how you get after you take it..."

"Abby..." He groaned, propping his elbow up on the arm of the couch. "I _know_. But, it's worth it, okay?" Worth it? Abby wasn't really sure of _that_. He had always been the impulsive one, jumping into things without a second thought. He lived in the now, and was always left to deal with the consequences later. Some consequences were more dangerous than others. And she just couldn't understand why he continued to do this, when he knew very well what was going to happen afterwards.

"You're crazy," She told him, "You need help."

"I don't need your help, " he replied, ignorantly.

"Look at you! You sit here, and you just never stop."

"Well, maybe I don't want to stop, " he argued, with obvious annoyance, "Ever think of that?"

"Don't _want_ to stop, or _can't_?" She asked.

"I don't have a problem, Abby."

"You're addicted. That's a problem."

"I am _not_ addicted. " He lied, "I can stop whenever I want to stop..."

"How 'bout now?"

"I said whenever _I_ want to stop..."

"Wally." She shook her head, disagreeingly. The first time she'd spotted him, she'd fought to take the thing -- that was still in his hand -- away from him. She was outraged that he would even think of doing something so stupid. Then again, he was never the brightest of the bunch. But, still, ignoring health risks? At what cost? They'd both grown tired of wrestling, and their late-night meetings had changed from that, to tired conversations...

"Just...leave me alone..."

"You're going to regret this."

"Maybe, "he shrugged, " But, I don't care..."

"...You don't care?"

"How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Once more."

"I need this. You don't get that..."

She chuckled, finding the situation quite ridiculous. "Oh, Abby doesn't get it?"

"No, you don't." He told her, leaning his head back against the seat, "There's reasons why I do it...It's like stress relief."

"You're right. Abby doesn't get it. " He looked at her curiously, as she continued, "Abby will never understand. You do this for 'stress relief', or whatever...but, what do _you_ have to be stressed about? And 'sides, there's other, _better_ ways of dealin' with it..."

"See? You don't get it...." He sighed, moodily, " It makes me feel better. So, I do it."

"Feel better?" She asked; eyes squinting dangerously. "If Abby recalls, afterwards, you're nothing close to _'better'. _"

"Well, I've made my decision." He mumbled, pushing himself up from the couch, "Whether you agree with it, or not."

"Abby doesn't."

"I know you don't. That's why it's _my_ decision, not yours." He ripped the candy wrapper open right in front of her, to get his point across, and took a bite from the Coco Nutlog. She didn't see why he loved those things so much. Especially being that he always had unpleasant side-effects after.

"But, you're allergic to coconut..."

"I'll live." He said with a huff, and then stormed out of the room.

Abigail rolled her eyes, and shook her head, with (a slightly amused) disappointment. He was addicted to those damn things, and she'd done her best in trying to talk him out of eating another, but to no avail. She wasn't sure why she even tried, anymore. It was obvious she would never get through to him.

Rising from the couch, she sighed with defeat, and made her way towards her awaiting bedroom.

Ah, well. There was always tomorrow.

* * *

_A/N: ! Did I fool ya? Thought Wally was doing something worse? Hehe, I was kind of hoping you would be fooled...see how evil I am? Uh...anyways, I got inspired reminiscing about my cousin, who is allergic to chocolate. ("Everytime I eat chocolate, my throat closes up..." ) But, she never stops eating it. ("But, I love it!") Yeah. Loving it makes it okay to eat, I suppose...I did get the name of the candy bar correct, I hope...The thing Wally ate in Op. OUTBREAK (or whatever!) . And hopefully they aren't too OOC, either. I dunno 'bout you, but I can see this happening in my head..._

Review :X


End file.
